


Don't Judge A Book (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi, PlotQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for 'Don't Judge A Book' by PlotQueen. Done at the request of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge A Book (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Judge a Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803689) by [PlotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen). 



> This was done at the request of the fabulous Plot Queen, who basically gave carte blanche to do what I wanted. I actually was so nervous about doing this piece that I scrapped at least once version of this cover, before making this final piece. I love how it came out, and it’s a bit more violent than I usually go with my art, but it really fits the story. But most of the credit goes to AshenSorrow who made such a fabulous pre-made background that just fit the atmosphere I was going for. So kudos to he/she/ze for that.
> 
> Credit:  
> Premade Background 173 by AshenSorrow
> 
> P.S: And as always, feel free to hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com), or to check my [portfolio](http://gigikiersten.com) and[ blog!](http://gigikiersten.com/blog) Thanks so much!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3ogoUY8.jpg)


End file.
